


Inappropriate Innocence

by TheBookedWorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Sex, Statutory Rape, detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookedWorm/pseuds/TheBookedWorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa and Granddaughter all alone? Smutty incest, please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story from a different site, on which it had to be removed. This is the original version, enjoy

"Grandpa?" I called out. It was Friday night, my parents would always drop me off at my grandfather's cabin for the weekend, I had just arrived. I walked through the door and up the stairs to drop my stuff off in my room. "Grandpa?" I called out again as I walked up the stairs. To my surprise, he was naked on my bed, doing...something, wasn't quite sure what. He obviously couldn't hear me over the sounds he was making, and then, he said my name, weirdly, like he was out of breath. "Yes?" I replied with, thinking he was talking to me. I was mistaken, he stopped making his sounds and looked up me quickly. Scrambling to hid his body.

"Princess! H-how long have you been there?"

"I just got here. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. You can put down your stuff and go to the kitchen. I'll meet you down there when I'm dressed. Okay?"

"Okay." Still very confused about what he was doing, I shut the door and slowly made my way to the kitchen. As I walked away I heard his weird breathing start again.  
"Hey there Nikki." My grandpa said as he made his way into the kitchen, walking over to my chair by the counter to kiss my forehead "Welcome to Casa d'Gramps for another weekend, what can I get you to eat?" 

I giggled at his name for the kitchen. "Grandpa I'm not really hungry yet. What were you doing upstairs?"

"Oh nothing, do you wanna play a board game?"

"Grandpa." I gave him a look I inherited from my mother.

He sighed in defeat. "It's called masturbation, it's mea-."

"What's that? Why'd you say my name while you were doing it?" I said cutting him off.

"I...really shouldn't tell you." He shook his head dismissively.

"Is it a game? Can we play that?" I jumped off my chair, running to him, my head only coming to about his hip. I looked up at him with a big smile, excited to play a new game.

"Nikki it's a grown-up game." He sounded nervous

I wrapped my arms around his legs and hugged him tightly. "Please grandpa? I promise I'll play like a grown-up!" Then something pressed against my face, and he made one of his weird sounds again.

"Oh Nik, I'm sensitive right there." He pushed my face away.

"Grandpa is that what you were playing with upstairs? Is that what you use to play masturbation?" I poked it with my finger. "I think it's mad you played with it."

"No that means it wants to play again, you're making it want to play by touching it. Please stop."

"It wants to play?! Can I play with it?" I touched it again, it was harder this time. "I think it doesn't like your pants, you should take them off again."

"Ohhhhh, god. I'm gonna get in so much trouble." He reached down, undoing his belt, unzipping his jeans, and letting them drop to the floor.

I giggled again. "It doesn't like your underwear grandpa."

"Should I take those off too?"

I nodded in agreement. "Then we can play masturbation."

He didn't push down his boxers, instead, he said. "Actually, when two people masturbate together it isn't called masturbation, it's called sex. Want me to teach you how to masturbate by yourself for when you go home?"

"Oh, I'd like that. Is it a fun game? Should I take off my pants too?" I looked up at him with my big curious eyes again.

"Yes, yes that'd be good. Makes it easier to play." His voice was all breathless again.

"Okay." I easily wiggled out of my shorts and pulled down my underwear. "Now what?"

"You're so smooth..." He just stared at me for a minute. "Now you need to lay down, and spread your legs apart."

I did what he said and giggled. "I feel like a frog." I bounced my legs up and down a couple times. "Now what?"

"Now." His breath hitched. "Now you move your hand around down there, here, I'll show you." He got down on his knees in between my legs and placed a hand on my crotch, letting it sit there for a moment before placing a thumb on my bump (clit) and two fingers near my lips. Rubbing them back and forth slowly."

I gasped sharply, the foreign pleasure taking over my body rapidly. "Grandpa..."

Taking his hand away he said. "Now you try."

I quickly moved my hand down once his was off, wanting more of this feeling. I tried rubbing the bump he was rubbing, but it didn't feel the same way as it did when he did it. I was grinding against my hand, hard, trying to get it to feel the same way it did when he did it. But I couldn't. "Grannnnndpa." I whined. "Please touch me again, I can't do it right."

"Of course baby girl." He moved my hand away from me and replaced it with his. One hand playing with my bump, the others around my lips, like before. Except this time instead of rubbing the outside of my lips, he was rubbing the inside. It felt even better.

The way my body reacted felt amazing, I tightened up and waves of amazing rippled over me over and over. I even made some of those weird sounds that grandpa made when he was masturbating, but mine were a lot louder. When I finished I sat up and hugged my grandpa. "I really liked that game."

"Did you? That's good." He smiled at me and sat me in his lap.

"Can we play sex now?" I could tell my question caught him by surprise. "You're even harder than you were before, and I want to play again. But you said when two people do it together it's called sex. So I wanna play sex."

Grandpa sighed deeply and lifted me up. He carried me to his bed and laid me down. "Take off your shirt." He said while stripping the rest of his clothes. "I've wanted to do this for so long. It'll hurt a lot for you. Are you okay with that?"

"Why is it gonna hurt?" I replied, confused. "It didn't hurt before."

"Well, that time nothing went inside you. This time, this." He gestured down to his rock hard stick. "Will be inside you."

"Where is it gonna go?"

He reached his hand down to my pussy lips again, spreading them apart, and then he stuck a finger into my wet spot. "It'll go in here, but my cock is a lot bigger than my finger" He stuck another one in and started moving them in and out of me.

I whimpered. "That feels really good grandpa."

He pulled his fingers out of me, making me look at him sadly. "I'm gonna put it in you now. It'll hurt for a little while, and then it'll feel a lot better." He positioned his cock with my hole, and then slammed all the way into me.

There was a lot of pain, I started crying really hard and I asked him to take it back out but he wouldn't. He pressed into me over and over, after a while it still really hurt, but I felt like I was gonna explode again. "Grannnnnndpaaaa." I cried out in pleasure/pain as he continued thrusting into me while my orgasm hit. I shook wildly underneath him. After that it was less pain and more pleasure, but grandpa pulled out shortly after and shot sticky milk all over my tummy.

"Oh my god princess you're so tight and warm." He said as he laid down next to me and brushed the hair away from my face. 

I turned to face grandpa and asked. "What is this stuff?" And gestured to my tummy.

He smiled and replied with. "That's my cum." He ran a finger down in between my legs, collecting some of the wetness. "Just like this is yours." And he brought the finger with my cum on it up to his mouth, sucking all of it off. "Wanna taste it?"

I ran a finger through the cum grandpa shot on my tummy and brought it up to mouth. "Ewww. That tastes bad." I spit it back out on my chest.

Grandpa chuckled at the face I made tasting his cum. "Well you don't have to like it, I'm sure you'll grow fond of it as you get older though. Do you want a bath before dinner?"

"Yeah, I don't like the cum on me."

"Well then, lets get you all cleaned up." He got out of bed and ran to the tub, filling it with water. Coming back a little while later and carrying me to the tub, now full with very warm water. He sat down with me on his lap. I could feel him getting hard again, but I didn't mention it. Instead I grabbed the washcloth and wiped the cum off my stomach and in between my legs. "Nikki...turn around." I complied, the only way to sit was straddling him, making his cock press against me. He placed one hand on my butt and raised me up a little, he used his other hand to position himself with my opening again, and slowly moved me back down, impaling myself on him.

I stopped, pressing my legs against the walls of the tub so I didn't go down anymore. "I don't wanna play sex again, it hurt."

"Shhh. Don't worry, I promise it'll feel better this time. You're on top, so if it starts to hurt you can pull yourself back up until it stops hurting." He brushed my hair out of my face again and I started to slide down onto him as I relaxed. It still hurt when he slid in me, I pulled up to get off, I liked how that felt, so I moved myself down again and it hurt less everytime I did it. Grandpa liked me bouncing on him. I could tell by the sounds he was making, and soon his hands were on my waist, he was pulling me up and down to make me bounce faster. As soon as my body tightened up and shook, grandpa shot his cum in me and then lifted me off him quickly. I didn't understand why, he was still shooting cum and making his sounds. As soon as he stopped he pulled me close to him again and pressed two of his finger into me again. It felt like he was pulling the cum out of me. Once he finished he dried both me and him off he said "Don't tell anyone about out games okay? They're our little secret." I nodded and he sent me off to go get dressed.


	2. Exploring

I woke up the next morning feeling really sore and confused. I was in my grandpa's bed instead of mine, but he wasn't holding me anymore. "Grandpa?" I said sleepily. He didn't move. I crawled out of bed and wandered my way to my room. After changing out of my pajamas and getting dressed I went down the stairs to watch TV until my grandpa woke up. I sat down and turned it on, but the only things on were the really little kid shows. Turning off the TV and putting the remote back, I wondered what to do. I went over to the cabinet where the games were kept, and discovered grandpa doesn't have any good games to play by myself. And then I remembered what he told me yesterday about masturbation.

I ran back upstairs to my room, excited to try masturbating again. I took off my clothes quickly and sat down on my bed, not really sure where to start, I decided to try to do what grandpa did. Moving my hand down I spread my lips, running my fingers along the opening to my vagina, pulling my hand up further I teased my clit, trying to make myself wetter. Lazily rubbing my hand around my clit, slowly arousing myself more and more I realized the way I was sitting was really uncomfortable.

I stopped touching myself and walked over to my little chair, curling up in it in such a way that I could almost see what my hand was touching. Moving my hand back down I found that I was very wet by this point. I slipped one finger a first, and then a second into my damp hole, fingering myself I started smelling my sweet scent in the air, I picked up the pace rather quickly as I felt my orgasm coming on. Rubbing my clit with one hand and fingering with myself with the other, I kept feeling myself almost go over that edge but never quite actually go over it, as soon as I would get close my body would tighten up and I'd stop moving. Making me very frustrated and horny.

I looked around the room for something I could stick inside me that'd take less effort to move, I didn't find any. So still naked I went to the bathroom to see it I could find something. I saw my pink and white electric toothbrush on the counter, it was the only thing I thought would work. I laid down in the tub with my toothbrush, spreading my legs and placing the tip on my clit I turned it on. My body immediately seized up, I dropped the toothbrush and it rattled against the tub. Picking it back up to try again, I placed it in between my legs lower this time. The feeling was so intense, I came within 20 seconds. I turned it off afterwards, taking a minute to calm my breathing down. It was just then when my grandpa walked in on me, naked in the tub, my legs spread with the toothbrush still in my hand, breathing irregular.

He just stopped right in the doorway, not expecting me to be there, much less like that.

"Nikki... What've you been up to?"

I bolted straight up, dropping my toothbrush again.


	3. Fleshly Loving

~Grandpa~

I woke up to a loud clattering sound, took me a while to get out of bed. I shuffled towards my dresser to put on a pair of linen pants and walked to the bathroom, I stopped when I heard a buzzing sound, meaning my granddaughter was in the bathroom. But, the door was open so I continued on my path.

I was shocked when I opened the door to find my granddaughter in the tub with her legs spread, breathing in orgasmic relief. "Nikki... What've you been up to?" I said tentatively, well aware that I was getting hard, very fast.

 

~Nikki~

I dropped my toothbrush again and rushed to cover myself when I heard my grandpa. "I..I was trying masturbation." I said quietly with my face turned away, my cheeks burning.

"Nikki, baby." He came closer and knelt down on the outside of the tub. "It's okay."

I turned to him shocked, my cheeks still burning. "Y..you aren't mad I was doing it without you?"

"Of course not. I said I was teaching you so you could do it by yourself when you were back home. Didn't I?"

"But I'm not home yet."

"That's okay, you can do it anytime you want."

I blushed again as the thought arose. "Can I do it again right now?" I could tell I caught him by surprise with my question.

"Uh, if you want, give me a minute to get out of here though.." He stood up.

"No!" I grabbed his wrist. "I want you to do it for me, it feels better when you do it."

 

~Grandpa~

"No! I want you to do it for me, it feels better when you do it." she grabbed my wrist, turning me back to her.

In our positions -her on her knees in the tub looking up at me, me standing facing her- I could easily picture me grabbing her head and forcing it down on my cock, which by this point couldn't get much harder. "Nik." Was all I got to say before she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, my brain couldn't control what my other head was thinking. "I'll do it for you, but on one condition. I wan-"

"I'll do it!" She eagerly said.

She looked at me so happy and innocent, it almost made me feel bad for doing this to her. "I'll do it, if you-" I pulled the waistband of my pants down to rest under my cock, letting it spring free. "Put your mouth on this."

 

~Nikki~

He said he'd do it, I was so excited. "I'll do it!"

"I'll do it, if you put your mouth on this." He pulled down his pants to reveal his stiff penis, which before I didn't notice was so close to my face. I just sat there on my knees and stared for a second, staring at the length so close to my face.

Once I realized what he meant I stumbled backwards away from him in disgust. "You want me to put my mouth on that?! Ewwww."

"Just try it Nik, I'm sure you'll like it."

"But you pee out of there." I wined, "It's grossssss. What if you pee in my mouth?"

"When it's hard like this it means I can't pee; I can only cum, but I promise I won't shoot into your mouth at all." He looked down at me and smiled. "Besides, don't you want me to help you masturbate?" His smile turned into a (perverted) smirk.

"Yeah.." I glanced up at him tentatively before moving back up on my knees and grabbing his penis with my hand, slowly moving my face closer. I sniffed it once, as a result I scrunched my face up, deciding to hold my breath.

 

~Grandpa~

I got her to agree finally, I felt like a bad grandparent, but I think I crossed that line the first time I touched myself to thoughts of her. 

Her mouth moved closer to my hard length; I was painfully hard by this point. Reaching my hand behind her head I encouraged her to continue further. Her mouth opened and I could feel her breath on me, her mouth on the head of my cock, I almost lost it right there but she pulled back before I did.

"I don't like it." She said making a face and letting go.

"Shhh, that's okay. I can still help you feel good." I smiled comfortingly toward her. As much as I wanted to slam her head all the way down on my raging member, I didn't want to discourage her from future acts. "Come back to my room." I grabbed her hand and led her from the tub to up on my comfy bed.

She eagerly jumped up onto my king sized bed, quickly positioning herself propped up on my pillows with her legs spread.

As amazing the sight of my underage granddaughter naked with her legs spread on my bed was, I wanted to try something else.

I sat down on the bed and (ungracefully) moved my way over to her. "I want to try something else today." I said facing towards her, the innocence on her face still too evident.

"Something else?" It was adorable how she looked when sad and confused. "You mean you aren't gonna play with me? I put your penis in my mouth you said you'd play with me!" She wasn't mad, but she did that look again.

I chuckled deeply. "No, no I'll still play with you. You'll just be in a different position." I grabbed her legs and flipped her over so she was on her stomach. "Now stick your butt in the air."

"My butt?" She looked at me like I was an alien, but complied.

"Perrrrrfect." It is always an amazing sight when you see your granddaughter pale, smooth, supple ass up in the air right in front of you.

I positioned myself behind her and placed my hands on her cheeks, spreading them apart, revealing her tight pink shithole to me. I internally groaned at the sight, my length already so close to orgasm it hurt. Moving my mouth down onto her, I flicked her hole with my tongue and got an immediate reaction.

 

~Nikki~

I seized up when grandpa's tongue touched me. It felt so good. He continued moving his tongue up and down and around my hole, eventually I relaxed, opening up to him a little.

 

~Grandpa~

As soon as she relaxed I took advantage of it and shoved my tongue into her. She squeaked in what I assumed to be surprise. And after a couple pumps in and out, started quietly moaning with the thrusts. Pulling my tongue out I straightened up, hunching over like that is hard on my back. I ran one of my fingers around her moist little hole, pressing one slowly into her ass and doing the same to her pussy. As she tightened up around those, I pressed another into each. Four fingers inside of her, stretching her out for my cock.

"Grandpa." Nikki moaned, "It feels so good."

"I'll make it feel even better in a minute baby girl." I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and positioned my cock at her entrance. Pushing into her as roughly as I did the first time, I felt her rip apart around my cock again. I knew she felt it too by her scream. Once I was fully in I stayed there for a minute, letting her get used to me inside her again.

 

~Nikki~

I woke up to my grandpa nudging me awake.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're gonna go in to town for dinner. Your mum and dad will be there" He smiled, "go get dressed."

I nodded slowly, still drowsy but getting out of bed. I headed to my room and picked out a pink top, denim shorts with beads embroidered on them, and flip flops for my feet. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair, but stopped when I saw my toothbrush still in the bathroom. I turned around and shut the door, feeling the sudden need to use it again on myself.

 

~Nikki~ (In the Car)

"You know you can't tell anybody what we did this weekend, right? Not even your mum or dad, especially not them." Grandpa said nervously to me in the back seat. I was strapped into my booster seat.

"I know grandpa. Tell no-one."

"Good." He said as we pulled up to DcMickey's.

 

~Grandpa~ (In DcMickey's)

I walked into the restaurant with Nikki holding my hand and skipping happily, innocently even. Nikki must've seen her parents before I did, due to her bolting off in their direction.

"Dundly!" Meredith called in my direction, waving me over. "It's nice to see you again dad."

We embraced in a brief hug while I chuckled. "It's barely even been a week." I glanced over at Nikki who -much to my relief- was quietly colouring the book her dad brought her, and not spilling everything that happened over the weekend.

After telling Meredith all that we wanted, she ordering, and us getting drinks, we settled into the booth.

"So what'd you do this weekend Nikki?" Her dad asked the little girl bouncing on her mother's lap.

I immediately tensed up, worried that she'd say the wrong thing. "We played a lot of games." I said stiffly, hoping my daughter and son-in-law don't notice my acting strange.

"Grandpa taught me a new game I could play at home and we played it in his room and then he gave me a bath and then I fell asleep and there was nothing good on the tv so instead of tv we played more games and then I was really tired and slept again and then we came here!" She said with goofy grin.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." He said as our name got called.

Once we finished eating, Nikki went home with her parents. Leaving me alone in my car to wait out the most stressful week of my life.


	4. Waiting Game

~Grandpa~

Nikki is bouncing on my cock, but this isn't the child I'm so familiar with. This Nikki is older, matured, so many curves... She's riding my cock with such enthusiasm, her breasts moving in the most erotic way, pairing perfectly with her soft moans. I'm so close, so close.

Someone knocks at the door. 

Nikki gets off me and walks to the door, opening it wide with both her and me naked still. I scramble to cover myself with the sheets, which I find to no longer be in the room.

"Hello ma'am, I'm with the FBI. I've been investigation the case against your grandfather for statutory rape and incestuous relations with a minor. He is to be taken into custody immediately."   
I woke up breathing heavily, these nightmares have been haunting me for the past few days. I've barely slept a wink. I just lay in bed wondering if Nikki has told anyone, can barely get out to eat. She'll be coming back tonight. I need to see her, I need to be free of worry for a couple days.

 

~Nikki~ (School)

I can barely explain how boring school is, and that's how I'll explain it. It's boring. I bolt my head up off my desk as soon as the bell rings. School is too easy, why should I waste my time paying attention? As I leave the classroom I see my best friends in the world, Terese and Morgan.

"Morgan!" I bolt toward him. He turns around and braces himself for my impact.

"Nikki, why do you always do that? Haven't you ever heard of a simple 'Hello?'" Terese giggles at that.

Morgan was a grade above me and Terese. That always made him seem cooler for some reason. Us three talked for a bit until lunch was over, then parted our separate ways, going to our respective classes.

I watched Morgan walk away from me. I wonder if he has a cock like grandpa...

 

~Nikki~ (Home)

"MOM!" I called when I got home. I only lived about a 2 minutes walk from my school, meaning I had no need to be picked up or dropped off, I was plenty able. "DAD!" I was getting the impression that they weren't home yet

Making my way to my room I let my mind drift to what I'd do at grandpa's house tonight, I stopped when I started feeling funny. I changed out of my school uniform and into my favourite dress. After packing, I decided I'd take off my underwear. I hope grandpa will like it. 

My mom walked in the door as I was taking a snack out of the cabinet, "Hi mom!" I called to her.

"Hi sweetie. Are you packed yet? I was thinking I'd take you to stay with your grandpa now, if you were ready."

Grandpa? Now? My body felt really hot. "Yeah, I'll go grab my bag."

 

~Nikki~ (Grandpa's Place)

I waved bye to my mom as I walked up to the door, I straightened my dress and knocked. It felt weird not wearing underwear.

Grandpa opened the door, he looked almost relieved to see me.

"Welcome back. How was your week?" He asked me.

"Mom made this really gross snail dish for dinner last night, I didn't like that. I played masturbation a lot though!"

He looked shocked.

"You remember that game?"

"Of course I do. It's a fun game. Can we play masturbation together again?"

 

~Grandpa~

"Can we play masturbation together again?" She sounded so eager.

A million thought ran through my head. Did she really keep it a secret? I shouldn't play with her again, I should let her be a kid. Why do I want to play with her so bad? She's my granddaughter, I shouldn't. But she wants to.

I've been a sucker for temptation all my life, especially sexual temptation, I'm surprised my late wife didn't divorce me before she died. This was no exception to that lack of willpower, my stiffening cock was proof of that. But I surprised myself.

"Nikki no." She looked so disappointed, but I needed answers before I fucked her again. "Did you tell anyone about out masturbation game?"

"No. You told me not to."

I was shocked, I had been paranoid about this all week. She wasn't good for my old heart.

After a brief silence. "Can I have food?"

That snapped me out of my trance. "Of course you can."

 

~Nikki~ (Later that Night)

"Grandpa?" I still wasn't wearing my underwear, I really wanted to show him.

"I'm in my room Nik."

I bounced over to he was, excited to know what he thought. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Is that so? Well what is it?" He took of his reading glasses and put down his book. He put all of his attention on me.

"I hope you'll like it." I lifted up the skirt of my dress to show him my pantie-less crotch, I was suddenly shy and covered my face. Peaking out from behind my skirt, I saw my grandpa staring at me, and his dick hardening.

"Nikki.."


	5. Nighttime Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting I use on my writing program doesn't always set the same way on this site so I'm sorry if some things look weird. Please enjoy anyways and read my note at the bottom for ways you can help me with this story!

~Grandpa~

"Nikki" I was trying so hard not to take her right then and there, "what are you doing?"

"Do you like it?" She asked me.

"No, well, yes I like it but why are you showing me?" I stammered through.

"I wanted to play masturbation again, I thought you would like it." She dropped her skirt and ran crying out of my room.

I followed her into room, feeling bad that I made her cry. "Nikki," I knocked on the doorframe before entering, "I do like it, a lot, I love seeing you."

She turned around to look at me as I sat down on the bed. "Then why won't you play with me?"

I sighed. "I do want to play with you, can't you tell?" I grabbed one of her tiny hands and placed it over my crotch, letting her feel how hard I was. "This is just from seeing you for a little while."

"So you'll play with me then?" She said with a little too much excitement. When I didn't respond right away she followed it with, "Please! I'll play with you too!"

That got something out of me. "Sweetie you don't have to play with me if you don't want to. I can play with you if you want me to, you don't have to do anything."

She smiled happily and flopped back onto her bed, the hem of her dress falling a little higher than appropriate. But then again, what about this situation is appropriate? "Grandpa." She said, I must've zoned out. "Come play with me."

I moved closer to her, close enough to touch her, but no doing so yet. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

She lifted the front of her dress up high enough to show everything I needed to see, it was amazing. "Here," she brushed her hands between her legs, "it's all sticky."

I moved my hand over her crotch and flicked my finger over her clit, eliciting a gasp from her. I pushed my single finger a little harder over her tiny nub, rolling it in circles. She mewled under my hand, not quite writhing yet. I slipped a second finger between her legs and slid it along her moist opening once before stopping.

She was breathing heavily, "Nooo," she whined, "keep going."

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping. I just want to taste you." I moved so that my face was in between her legs. I blew lightly on her wetness, making her gasp. I got harder upon hearing her. I moved my face closer and flattened my tongue over her opening and licking upwards to her nub I savored the taste, it was so sweet. I slowly ate my granddaughter out for the next couple minutes, listening to her breath get higher pitched and raspier the closer she got to orgasm, now she was writhing. I changed tactics and shoved my tongue into her tiny under developed pussy, this made her seize up and I knew she was about to cum. I rubbed her clit with my nose, hoping to bring her to orgasm, and it worked. She moaned loudly as her body arched upwards, pushing my tongue deeper into her. When she came down from her high I took my face out from in between her legs and was about to get off her bed and return to my room to jack off when she stopped me.

"Grandpa, what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked her in confusion.

She pointed at my tented pants and said, "Your penis liked it, it wants to cum too."

"Oh I know, I was going to take care of it in my room."

"You don't want me to help?" She asked with a pout. I wasn't sure if she was pretending or if she actually wanted to play with me.

"Do you want to help?"

"Yeah!" She said with, again, a little too much enthusiasm. "But, I don't wanna lick it again."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to princess." I wasn't sure what she was going to do with it if she wasn't going to lick it, but I was finding it hard to refuse her. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off before walking back to the bed and laying down, my back hurting from eating her out a minute ago. My erection was tenting my boxers rather severely, I looked over to Nikki and saw that her eyes were focused on it. I pulled the waistband of my boxers to under my cock, letting it free, I noticed her eyes widen. She crawled over to me and poked it once.

"It's hard." She exclaimed and giggled at, I wasn't sure why it was funny.

"It's very hard, can you rub it? Like the magic lamp from Aladdin." She giggled louder and I swear I felt myself stiffen even more. God, I'm so perverted. I grabbed her hand and placed around my member, my hand over hers I stroked myself, the feeling of her soft, tiny hand around me was amazing. I let go with my hand and left her to stroke alone, I closed my eyes to focus on the feeling of her jacking me off. I could feel everything she did with her hand, she moved it up and down, squeezing harder and pulling it in different directions, some hurt but it all felt so good. "Use both hands princess." I said between heavy breaths, I was trying so badly to make this last, I didn't know if she would want to do this again next week, or even tomorrow. She moved her other hand to grasp me as well, my pre-cum making it slick. A few more strokes and I came, she let go when I started spurting ribbons of cum all over myself. I groaned when her hands left me, missing the feeling already.

"Can I wash my hands now?" She asked, holding her hands away from her body slightly. 

"Of course you can." I replied with. She got off the bed not using her hands and her dress fell to cover her bum and she walked towards the bathroom. I made my way to my room shortly after she left, not bothering to grab my jeans on my way. I cleaned myself off in my room and laid down in my bed exhausted. 

 

~Nikki~

I washed my hands in the bathroom and walked back to my room. I found grandpa's pants on my floor, but grandpa wasn't on my bed anymore. I picked them up and knocked on his door to give them back, when he didn't open the door, I did. He was asleep so I dropped the jeans by his bed and left the room again. I wasn't sure what to do, grandpa had never gone to sleep before I had, he would always give me a bath and tuck me in. I felt a rush of warmth between my legs remembering the last bath he had given me. I wandered back into my room and decided to sleep for the night.

I didn't sleep very well, I woke up really hot 3 times before the sun was up, this was the 4th. I took off my pajamas hoping that would make me less hot, when I was taking off my pants I noticed that they were all wet. I laid back down in my bed naked and tried to sleep again, I was so hot. My hand moved to between my legs and I rubbed my little bump, I moaned, it felt so good. I kept rubbing until I felt like I was going to explode, but I never did, it made me want to cry. I thought of what grandpa did to make me cum, he would lick and rub me but he was asleep right now and I didn't want to wake him up. Then I remember the bath last week again and how we had sex, I was on top and he didn't have to do anything, maybe I could do that again.

I got out of bed and went back into his room, he was laying on his back snoring. I crawled onto the bed and pulled his underwear down, to my disappointment he was soft, I tried rubbing him like I did earlier but that only got him a little bit hard. I wanted to cry again, I was still so hot, I was about to wake him up when I remember the other thing I had done before. I didn't really want him in my mouth again but I wanted to have sex more than I didn't want to lick him. I grabbed his semi-hard penis and brought my mouth to the tip of it, I placed my mouth around it. It was easier this time with him being smaller, but that soon changed. I put more of it into my mouth and felt it grow bigger, it hit the back of my mouth and I gagged, I almost spit it out but it didn't taste as bad anymore and it wasn't fully hard yet. I sucked on it, letting it hit the back of my mouth over and over, it hurt less and got harder each time. Finally hard I took my mouth off of it, it was wet and shiny in the light from the open window, I felt a breeze blow through and I shivered, grandpa's penis grew even bigger when the breeze came through. I blew on it a little too, watching it move and grow bigger every time I did, grandpa would move around a little too but he didn't wake up. I wasn't sure how it would fit in me it was so big, but it fit last week so I hoped it would now. I moved so that my opening was over his penis, I grabbed it and pointed it up, I moved down so I was basically sitting on the top of it. It pushed into me, it hurt a little so I stopped, I was still so hot though, I needed more. I pushed down again, ignoring the pain. I was about halfway down when I stopped and started going back up, that hurt worse than going down had, my muscles tightened really hard. I couldn't move when that happened, grandpa moved a little and his face looked like it was in pain too. It stopped hurting as much so I was able to move again, I started moving up and down faster so it would hurt less, I went down farther each time too. I was almost about to cum when grandpa's eyes opened and he came with a moan. When he shot into me it triggered my orgasm.

 

~Grandpa~

I thought I was dreaming, Nikki was riding me. Her cute little body bouncing up and down on my cock, a magnificent sight. I had just cum inside of her and she was now laying on my chest exhausted. I reached up to stroke her hair when a phone started ringing, that's when it hit me.

I wasn't dreaming.

"Nikki," I said with a slight panic, "Nikki you have to get up."

She groaned in my arms, passed out. I rolled her off me and reached for my phone. "Hello?" I answered, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Dad! Thank goodness you finally picked up. Nikki has a doctors appointment this afternoon, I completely spaced on it yesterday. I'm coming to pick her up early, I should be there in a few minutes."

My eyes darted to Nikki naked and asleep on my bed, I had to get her dressed. "She's still asleep right now, it might take a while to get her bathed and fed."

"I have food in the car already, we'll have to drive straight there, just make sure she's ready to walk out the door. I'll see you soon!" And with that she hung up.

I walked back to the bed and shook her lightly, "Nikki you have to wake up right now." She didn't move.

I sighed and went to go get clothes out of her bag. I found a cute pair of underwear with bunnies on them and a short dress with ruffles, I grabbed them but hesitated, I didn't want anyone else to see her in her cute underwear. I threw the clothes back in the bag and grabbed a plain orange pair of panties and a longer blue dress before going back to my room. While I was dressing her in her half-asleep daze the doorbell rang, that somehow seemed to manage to wake her up enough to make her understand. "Your mom is here early to pick you up," I explained to her, "go answer the door?"

"Okay," she said through a yawn and got up off the bed before giggling, "you aren't wearing any pants."

I looked down and realized she was right, I wasn't clothed aside from my boxers. "Go answer the door while I get dressed and don't say anything about our fun yesterday okay?"

"Okay." Off she went.

I hoped for the best of this situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more of grandpa/granddaughter? I've thought about getting Nikki's dad involved too. Let me know what you think. Thank you! I love everyone who has even looked at my story and especially those who give kudos, please keep reading as long as you like it. Oh and, let me know if there's something you think would be better if it was different or if you find any typos, I have no one to proof read these or give opinions so it's all me directly to you guys.


End file.
